Aggression and Drive-In's
by Andie01
Summary: She sees him in a different light after he shows a more aggressive side of him.


"What are you looking at so wistfully," Carmella asks sliding into the seat across from me.

"There is a midnight rom-com marathon at the local drive-in," I sigh. "But nobody is interested in going."

There was a commotion behind me before Drew Gulak slides into the chair beside me. "I'll do it. I mean, I couldn't help but overhear something about a marathon at a drive-in. I'll go, Violet."

I smile at the man. Since coming to the company he has made no efforts to hide his crush on me, keeping his advances consistent but respectful. Although there is nothing about the man to turn me off, he was good looking in a bland sorta way, there was also nothing that turned me on either. He always took my gentle rejections with dignity, he was always there to make his interest known when the opportunity arose. "Thank you but that's okay. It's silly," I shake my head. "I have never been to a drive-in before. I thought it might be fun."

"The offer stands if you change your mind," he returns the smile.

"Something is probably standing," Carmella mutters under her breath, earning a kick under the table from me.

"Thank you, Drew. You're always there for me."

"I wonder why," Carmella mutters.

"Mella, don't you have a match to prepare for?"

"No," she smiles sweetly.

"Then just scram."

"I'll see ya around," she smirks.

"Sorry about her. She's not use to guys not having ulterior motives."

His smile falters slightly before returning. "Not a thought is given to her."

"Good," I smile turning back to the fruit on the plate in front of me.

"Your necklace has been missing for a couple months now," he states, his gaze on his own food.

"Yeah," I nod, swallowing back the lump. "He couldn't deal with my schedule. We broke up. I gave it back"

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Thank you."

"If you ever need someone…"

"I know where to find you. Thank you again. I'm sorry. My appetite has left me. You'll have to excuse me. Good luck in your match."

"Feel better," he calls after me.

X

"You seriously need to stop leading him on," Carmella states plopping beside me on the bench.

"Who?"

"You know who. Drew."

"I don't lead Drew on," I mutter folding my ring gear. "I'm a little inept when it comes to guys and I'm blunt, I asked last time you accused me of it."

"It's not like he's going to tell you," she rolls her eyes.

"Normal adults would," I smirk, glancing at the monitor. Neese dives over the top rope onto Drew on the floor and I cringe. He's going to be sore tomorrow.

"He's a good guy, Violet," Carmella states pulling my attention away from the monitor.

"He is a great guy. I never said he wasn't."

"Then why won't you give him a chance? You got the boy following you around like a puppy."

"Says the woman who literally drug a man around on a leash."

"Answer the question."

"He's a great guy but there is no spark of attraction."

"He has enough attraction for the both of you."

"Stop it. I feel bad enough."

"I don't think you do. I think you get a thrill out of stringing the poor guy along."

"Good to know what you really think about me. You can find somewhere else to be now."

"Hit a nerve?"

"Carmella, go."

I run my hand through my hair as I try to rein in my anger, fighting the urge to start pacing. I would never try to hurt Drew. I hate the fact that the man is holding onto this crush so tightly but nothing I do can dissuade him. Glancing back to the monitor, I find Neese tossing Drew back into the ring from the outside. The camera flashes to Drew's face and everything inside me stills. The intensity written across the man's face is something new. I lean in as Drew shoves the other man into the announce desk. When he throws the shorter man into the desk again, I lean forward, mesmerized by the sudden aggression. Something sparks inside me as I watch the man. "There it is," I mumble as warmth spreads throughout my body. This new side of Drew finally showing me what I've been missing. By the time Drew locks in dragon sleeper, I'm rubbing my thighs together in search of relief. I'm moving before I realize my actions, meeting the man as he comes through the curtain.

"Hey, Violet," he huffs still slightly out of breath from his match.

"Hey," I smile.

"Is there…" he starts.

"Is the offer to join me at the drive-in still open," I blurt.

"Of course."

"I think I would really like that."

"Allow me to shower and we can go from there?"

I nod enthusiastically.

"Everything okay? You're acting a little odd."

"Fine," I smile brightly. "Just excited."

X

"So," I start as we settle back in for the second movie of the night. A blanket spread across our laps as we reline in the backseat of Drew's rental.

He turns his head to look at me. "So?"

"I've been accused of leading you on again," I state.

"Don't listen to other's. If I had a problem, I would say something."

"Would you," I ask shifting closer, one hand disappearing beneath the blanket.

"Of course," he grins, settling against the seat, his attention forward again.

"I watched your match earlier."

He hums uncommittedly as I rest my hand on his knee.

"You looked good," I whisper, hand sliding up his thigh.

He tenses slightly, looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"You looked really good out there. I like the more aggressive side of you."

His brows meet his hairline as my hand moves even higher.

"It was very hot seeing my sweet Drew taking what he wants," I purr, a single finger tracing down the zipper of his jeans.

Turning to face me again, one hand coming up to grip the back of my neck lightly. "Really? You want me to take what I want?"

I nod seconds before his mouth is crashing into mine. Moaning softly, I shift closer, just short of straddling his thigh. I fumble with the button and zipper of his jeans, freeing him from his underwear. He sits long and thick in my hand. I glance down to find precum already leaking from him. Stroking him slowly, I watch his head fall back against the seat, eyes squeezed shut. His free hand shoving my top up to my shoulders. I stop long enough to rip it over my head, tossing it into the back glass before returning to my previous actions.

"You want little ole me," I question nipping along his throat.

He nods pushing me to the floorboard behind the passenger seat before adjusting to the side. "Suck me," he orders softly.

Mmmm," I hum, sliding my hands up his thighs. "What was that?"

"You heard me. Suck me." I barely get my lips parted before he's shoving himself up into my mouth. Hollowing my cheeks, I allow him to control the speed and depth, my fingers splayed across his thighs for support.

"That's a good, sweet Flower," he grunts, fingers tightening around me. "Just like that."

I hum in response and he groans, speeding me along.

"Come here, Baby," he grunts yanking me up his body. "You ready for me?"

I nod settling against his hips.

"Really," his hands slip beneath my skirt, his thumbs stroking along my want slicked inner thighs before parting my slit. "Mmmm. Seems you are. And it seems like you're missing a very important article of clothing."

"They were soaked after your match. Had to take them off."

Flipping us, he settles between my thighs once more, one hand stroking himself as the other stroking down my torso. "I hated that necklace of yours. It was his way of marking you. I hated seeing it every day knowing he didn't deserve you," he growls lining himself up with my entrance. "Besides a real man just marks you," he lowers his mouth to my chest, sucking and nipping a dark purple mark along the top of my left breast as he enters me.

"Fuck," I pant as he sets a blistering pace, no time given to allow me to adjust.

"Too much," he growls against my skin as he leaves a matching mark over my right breast.

"Just enough," I pant, tugging on his hair.

"Not good enough." Stacking my hands on top of each other, he pins them above my head with one hand, his other hand wrapping around my throat, squeezing lightly. I arch off the seat, fingers gripping at his hand there.

"Does my little Flower want more?"

I nod causing him to slam into me and the car to shake.

"Someone is gonna see the car swaying," I croak.

"Let them," his grip tightens around me and I see stars.

A whorish moan escapes me.

"So sexy," he mumbles, his thumb sliding beneath my chin to tilt my face back. "You gonna come for me?"

I whimper.

"What do you need," he questions releasing my hands. "This?" His fingers pluck at my nipples. "Or this?" His hand roams across my torso. "Or maybe," he kneels up, never breaking his pace, "you need this." His fingers dip lower, rubbing rough circles on my clit. My muscles immediately tighten around him.

"You don't have to hold back, Beautiful," he growls, his grip returning to my throat. "Let me feel you let go."

I grip his forearm as I start to spasm around him, my face burying into the seat back to muffle my scream of ecstasy. He wraps his hands around my thighs, dragging me up and down his cock before grunting his own release.

Collapsing back, he stares down at me as I try to catch my breath. Crooking my finger at him, I pull him down for a kiss. "As hot as aggressive Drew is, I think it's time I get to know sweet Drew better," I mumble against his lips.

"Yeah," he smiles softly.

"It's overdue," I grin.

"Stay right there," he grins tucking himself back into his jeans.

"Where are you going," I ask as he opens the door.

"To find the nearest hotel. I'm feeling a bit more aggression for you," he winks as he slides into the driver seat.


End file.
